


Too Hot

by Angels_do_Exist



Category: Mystic Destinies: Serendipity of Aeons (Video Game)
Genre: Concern, Cooling Off, F/M, Heat Stroke, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, flirtation, hot emotions, ice dragon to the rescue, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_do_Exist/pseuds/Angels_do_Exist
Summary: When the weather is way too hot to the point you get heat exhaustion, but thankfully you have a tsundere ice dragon to help you feel better and worry about you. Though it's debatable on whether you end up hot or cold in the shower... still, you learn what happens when you tease and push Tatsuya too far. Though you might like that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aitheon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aitheon/gifts).



Seina sighed softly as she walked into the apartment. Why was it that summer had to be so hot and long? It was not her favourite season and her shirt especially was sticking to her in the most uncomfortable way. She pulled a face as she tugged at the t-shirt in an attempt to pull it away from her body. 

It was like the fabric had soaked up all of the sweat she’d been giving off for the last few hours. To be honest it was really gross. She couldn’t think of much worse than being soaked in sweat, apart from staying that way.

Blue and green eyes shifted around the familiar apartment. She was there alone though Takumi had said he’d meet her there once he finished an errand though he’d told her where they left the spare key. Honestly, she wasn’t even sure how he managed to convince Tatsuya to leave the key there. 

Maybe he didn’t know…

The kitsune loitered for a few moments before finally shrugging and putting her bags down near the couch. Pressing a button she turned on the air-conditioning before continuing towards the bathroom, pulling a fresh towel from the closet as she walked by. Takumi had told her to make herself at home, after all, the least he could do was lend her his shower considering the state she was in.

Preferably his washing machine as well.

Once in the bathroom, Seina stripped out of the long knee-high socks, denim shorts and a blue t-shirt that had some English saying across the front. She dropped them in a pile though she hesitated chewing on her bottom lip, if she showered first she wouldn’t have anything to wear when she got out.

Finally, she shrugged deciding it didn’t matter. She wrapped the fluffy towel around herself and tucking the edge between her breasts before gingerly picking up her clothes. Holding the sweaty articles of clothing away from herself as she all but tiptoed towards the laundry. Wandering around someone else’s apartment in a towel seemed incredibly naughty. A soft giggle escaping her as she imagined the reactions she’d earn if she was caught, especially Tatsuya.

Once in the laundry, she dumped the clothing into the washing machine before searching until she found the detergent. Reading the instructions she mumbled something under her breath as she followed them. Finally, she pressed a few buttons while on tip-toe before stepping back. 

The trials of being short.

Once the water started running into the machine she nodded and retraced her steps. Walking on the balls of her feet she let her fingertips trail across the wall and she hesitated momentarily at the closed door. A hint of mischief glinting in the dual coloured eyes as she hesitated there on the threshold before gingerly turning the doorknob and pushing the door open. 

Revealing an empty bedroom that she’d only been in a handful of times.

Seina really wasn’t the type to wander around nude or in a towel. So instead she was on a mission to garner herself some replacement clothing while she waited for hers to get washed and dried. She tiptoed into the bedroom feeling very much like a thief as she made her way to the draws with barely suppressed glee. Taking her time to carefully rifle through the articles of clothing before removing a comfy, soft blue button-up shirt and a pair of black boxers.

After removing the articles she put it back the way she’d found it. Mostly.

Part of the fun was Tatsuya realising she’d borrowed his clothes, after all, she thought with an impish smile as she all but skipped out of the room with her bounty and headed back into the bathroom. Nudging the door shut with her hip causing it to close with a gentle click. She placed the clothing on the vanity before reaching up to release her hair from the bun on the top of her head.

She paused, cocking her head to the side when she heard keys in the front door. Momentary surprise caused her to hum softly under her breath as the familiar scent reached her nose and footsteps reached her ears even from the distance. With her enhanced senses, she could tell it wasn’t who she was expecting.

Instead of Takumi, it appeared Tatsuya was home.

Seina released the long honey-blonde strands that fell past her waist and as she released her hair a thought crossed her mind. Or rather a series of thoughts of just how helpful an ice dragon could be right now. Thoughts of icy skin pressed against hers cooling her heated body as fingers trailed across her sides. She stifled a groan as her body responded and heated up. She chuckled softly, she was supposed to be cooling off not making it worse.

She turned the cold tap of the shower. Definitely a cold shower.

Tatsuya had noticed that there was someone else unexpected was there, Seina. His senses were sharper than human as well and he could smell her lingering scent, that and the familiar bags near the couch was a giveaway. 

However, he was surprised at the sound of the shower turning on. What on earth was she in the shower for? He walked towards the bathroom and hovered near the door before knocking, “Seina?”

“Yeah what?” She called back, before cursing as she knocked her elbow on the glass screen.

“Why…are you in my shower?”

Kit snorted softly at the question and stepped beneath the spray of cold water, flinching only slightly at the difference in temperature. It was a welcome sensation but still, it was a shock to the system. Anything would be after being stuck in the classroom without air-conditioning she thought with a scowl.

“Kit?” He called again through the door.

“Yeah, yeah I’m here,” she said poking her tongue out at the door despite the fact he couldn’t see her.  A completely playful action even if it was lost on the ice dragon beyond the door. “I am in your shower because I was stuck in a classroom without air-conditioning. It was beyond awful…I thought I was going to die.  Takumi said that I could make myself at home until he finished his errand and I need to cool off before I get sick. Or worse.”

A few minutes ticked by before finally a knock sounded on the door, “Did…did you lock the door?”

“No, I didn’t,” Seina said amused at the question as she stepped further under the cold spray, feeling the icy droplets sliding over her heated skin. Trailing paths along the curve of her spine and down her thighs as she let out a sigh of pure bliss before adding. “I can’t say I expected either you or Takumi home for a quite a while. So I thought I had time to kill.”

Silence reigned for a few minutes and Kit almost wondered if he’d walked away. Before Tatsuya spoke again, the mixture of hesitation and awkwardness was more than audible in his voice, “Can…c-can I come in?”

Laughter bubbled up in her throat before echoing through the room, “Yes Tatsuya, you can come into your own bathroom.”

“What do you mean by…get sick, or worse?” Tatsuya mumbled just loud enough for her to hear over the water. Gingerly the door inched open a few inches though he didn’t step through the threshold even as he asked his questions. “I know more about ice dragons than Kitsunes and humans, sorry…”

Seemingly unfazed by the ice dragon that was peering into the bathroom, Seina stepped back allowing her hair to get drenched by the lovely, ice cold water. “It’s about the same as what you experience when you get too hot I imagine,” she explained even as she closed her eyes, just basking in the feeling of the cool water on her hot scalp, soaking into her pores and falling around her much like a waterfall. “Heat exhaustion just happens at a higher temperature for Kitsune than for your kind. If we get too hot…we can get dehydrated, then we might throw up or collapse. It’s really not a fun process no matter the race..”

She heard footsteps faintly beneath the fall of water as she ran her hands over her hair slicking it back. Blue and green dual eyes shifting towards Tatsu as he made his way into the room finally to lean against the vanity countertop near where she’d left the clothes earlier. He kept his gaze averted from her quite pointedly though despite the droplets of water that trailed down the glass. 

Due to the icy temperature of the water, there was no steam to fog the glass and hide each other from sight.  She was pretty sure he was blushing…but then Tatsu really was fairly easy to make blush. Adorably so.

“C-collapse?” he inquired sounding concerned but embarrassed. Awkwardly shifting his weight as he looked at the tiles, “Are you alright? You’re not going to collapse in the shower or something, right?”

“Aww, Tatsu are you afraid I’m going to die in your house?” She said playfully, not at all surprised if that was the case. The dragon was nothing if not logical. She could just imagine him straight-faced stating he didn’t want to explain why she died in his shower or go through the process of cleaning up the body, the thought sent her into another fit of giggles.

Confusing Tatsuya obviously since he hadn’t heard her internal monologue.

“What? No! I…was concerned,” Tatsuya countered and glanced towards the shower only to get an eye full of bare skin and curves turning him bright red all over again. He looked away and covered his eyes, almost knocking off his glasses in the process.

Glancing towards him she chuckled before turning towards the taps, tilting her head back she opened her mouth and swallowed some of the water that filtered into it. Knowing she needed to replace the water she’d lost as well.

She probably should have had a drink earlier now that she thought about it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the weather is way too hot to the point you get heat exhaustion, but thankfully you have a tsundere ice dragon to help you feel better and worry about you. Though it's debatable on whether you end up hot or cold in the shower... still, you learn what happens when you tease and push Tatsuya too far. Though you might like that.

“I do feel a bit…out of sorts. It’s one of the reasons that I’m taking this so seriously. I don’t usually take cold showers after all. I’m feeling a bit light headed and nauseous but I probably won’t collapse.”  She wasn’t entirely certain about how bad she was, but she didn’t want to freak him out too much. 

Still, it was better to not take chances and she wanted to feel ‘human’ again. 

Leaning against the wall of the shower she pulled her hair to the side, allowing her back to take the brunt of the cold water and she shivered. “Besides, Ice Pop, it’s not like you were around to cool me down in my time of need. So I had to make do with a cold shower,” she teased as she closed her eyes.

Silence.

The pause seemed unnatural to Kit. Even for Tatsuya.

It made her nervous and she wondered if she’d struck a nerve. Had she upset him with her quips? She opened her eyes, turning towards him with an apology on the tip of her tongue considering that he had appeared to be honestly concerned when she heard what sounded like fabric rustling. 

Just what was he doing?

Blue and green dual eyes sought him out curiously only to catch sight of him, her mouth forming an “O” as the words she’d previously been about to say died on her lips. Kit’s eyes were wide as he determinedly approached the shower, the glass door opening and shutting with a soft bang before he was standing there in front of her. In all his red-faced glory. 

In all his naked glory as well…she couldn’t help but take a good look at him when given the opportunity.

Seina hadn’t thought she’d pushed him too much, the light banter was much the same as any other day but something she’d said had obviously convinced him to hop in there with her. She wished she knew which part. So that she could use it again. Tatsuya was far more toned and muscular than she would have expected considering his serious personality, she didn’t think he was the type to exercise.  

But those muscles were toned, terrific and his clothing seriously didn’t show them off at all. Ah…actually hadn’t Taku had said something about the fact that Tatsuya always helped out at his Grandfather’s Dojo?

She didn’t have long to ponder that before a toned masculine and icy cold body was pressed against hers, pulling a soft gasp from parted lips from the cool skin and unexpected action. It wasn’t something she expected from Tatsuya. She was cool on both sides now. Both of them under the cool spray of cold water cascading over them as he pressed against her from behind. 

His steady support was both comforting and distracting.

Oh so distracting. The only thing Kit could think coherently was ‘oh boy’.

“I won’t look,” Tatsuya managed to choke out, holding her to him gently though he couldn’t look at her. His cheeks were scarlet and there was an internal struggle going on in the half-dragon, at what he was doing. 

He tried not to put his hands on anything…important as he supported her.

“I just don’t want you to faint in the shower and get hurt. I’ll help you; so don’t get sick, alright?” He said in a quiet voice near her ear. Gently, concern quite evident.

Those words caused Kit to blush suddenly, possibly redder than Tatsuya, hardly expecting this turn of events from her teasing words. Even less expecting the genuine concern. Slowly she smiled. It was a warm happy smile, basking in his concern though, it soon took on a mischievous edge.

Tatsuya, eyes mostly closed and head turned to the side, didn’t see the grin.

“Aww…you’re such a sweetie,” Kit purred, placing one of her hands squarely on his stomach for support as she twisted her position so he was by her side more than her back. Leaning over and past him to grab the body wash. “But fair warning, Ice King, I’m gonna be enjoying the view here. Even if you’re being gentlemanly and not looking.”

Tatsu’s eyes snapped fully open at her words, though his blue gaze remained fixed on the tiles. Still, it was obvious that his internal war was kicking into high gear again at her teasing words. The way his fingers tensed on her arm and the muscles in his abdomen clenched beneath her hand, unconscious indicators of his conflicting emotions. Kit, on the other hand, had already seen him in all his glory when he’d entered the shower, so since she’d already seen there was no reason to hold herself back now was there? 

She mentally reasoned with herself as she quietly lathered herself up with the body wash while enjoying Tatsuya’s quiet support. Surely she could enjoy the show now that he was there willingly, no?

Seina playfully bumped one of his legs with her hip, winking when those blue eyes flickered to her face for a split second. “Hey, since you’re here can you get my back? It’s always hard to get myself,” she hummed playfully as she saw the frown appear on his lips at her question. She purposefully angled herself just enough for him to see the long expanse of pale skin, her hair still over her shoulder from earlier. 

Kit continued watching him from over her shoulder for his reaction as those eyes slid over the expanse of skin before rising to meet hers. “C’mon, it’ll be fun.”

Tatsuya made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a snort at her choice of words before he slowly and deliberately turned to face her, purposefully making eye contact. He took a deep shuddering breath as he stared her down. Being careful to keep his gaze in safe zones and not wandering. Seina’s smile never wavered, she was enjoying this more than he liked, perhaps he should have just let her pass out in the shower after all…

But no, despite what people thought, he wasn’t the type of person he was.

Unfortunately, she knew that.

His gaze narrowed on her in something akin to a glower as part of a giggle escaped her. Carefully and slowly he moved, letting go of her arm in order to snatch the body wash from her hands. He exhaled loudly when Kit turned fully around, baring her back to him. At least now he didn’t have to worry about those mischievous looks she kept sending his way, perhaps he could do this in peace.

As much peace as one could get when washing a small female in a shower.

She let out a soft laugh, “Don’t be shy there Mr Dragon, it’s fine.”

He let out a soft sound of frustration at her teasing and the sound of the cap clicking open as he poured the liquid onto shaking hands only caused his eyes to narrow further. It was irritating that she could work him up so much. So easily, he thought as he put the bottle back on the shelf and brought shaking hands to her back. Digits softly and experimentally scrubbing at her shoulders.

Seina let out a happy sigh as Tatsuya worked his way over her back.

Tatsuya’s hands faintly shook as they hesitantly travelled over the skin, almost reverently. It was the first time he’d ever done such a thing. Fingers sliding across smooth skin and creating bubbles as he went. Nails lightly scraping over her skin as he rubbed circles on her back and sides. She was so petite and small compared to him yet her big personality made up for it.

But sometimes he forgot how small she was. So breakable.

His hands hesitated, pausing above her lower back and the swell of her bottom. His gaze lingering on the soft curves of her body before he made himself look away. Once more his cheeks flushed and his fingers dug into the soft flesh, those curves that were sending his mind into places it wasn’t supposed to go. 

Yet he didn’t remove his hands.

Kit leaned into his touch as she quietly hummed under her breath. She bit her lip to suppress her laughter when fingers dug into her flesh, the trembling intensifying. He was so flustered, it was beyond adorable! She turned just enough to get a good look at the flushed cheeks and earn herself an exasperated look.

This wasn’t supposed to get this complicated. He was just supposed to help her cool down. Tatsu’s jaw was clenched tightly, almost glaring in his intensity as he tried to rein in instincts.

Unknowingly, or perhaps instinctively Kit leaned into him, relishing the contact and his reactions. She put one of her hands over his own and gently nudged his shaking hand down her lower back, while the other shifted over her hip. Dangerously close to her bottom. “There, see? Nothing to it.”

That did it. The last bit of self-control in Tatsuya snapped like a rubber band and he grabbed her hip spinning her back around so that she was facing the running water. Circling his other arm around her waist as he yanked her back against him so that her back was pressed flush against his chest. Tatsuya’s face pressed against the back of her neck, nose brushing against the sensitive flesh there even as his fingers splayed across her bare stomach.

She squeaked in surprise at the sudden action, finding herself practically pinned to him.

Fingers dug into the soft flesh of her hip, his breath hot and heavy breaths that fanned against the shell of her ear. His body was responding to hers in the most natural and primal of ways. It was quite obvious another part of his anatomy was now hard and pressed against the small of her back.

“There’s a lot more to it,” Tatsuya ground out, voice tainted by need.

She gave a breathy chuckle and leaned her head back into the half-dragon’s shoulder, lightly blushing but still able to give him a sly grin as she replicated her prior movement. Trailing slowly one of her hands over the hand currently settled on her hip, sultry and teasing she said, “Really…there’s nothing to it.”

He growled, latching onto the side of her neck and sucking hard on the delicate flesh there. Earning a very contented moan from the young woman within the circle of his arms. The sound only further aroused him, his cock twitching against her spine. Still the warmth of her skin and the taste of her on his tongue, it was a surprisingly enjoyable sensation and he continued to suck on the flesh with the unconscious intention of marking her.

When Kit felt him twitch against her she quietly hummed and rolled her hips back into him, enjoying the way his body shook in response. The noises that she earned from him despite the fact his mouth was occupied. Teasingly her fingers trailed up his arms, down his sides…touching and teasing while enjoying the cool flesh against her fingertips. One eventually traversed up to tangle in the silky blue strands while the other moved down his side, trailing over his hip though she never touched him where he obviously wanted it.

A small whine escaped the back of Tatsuya’s throat as he released her neck with a quiet pop.

“Aww…what’re you gonna do about it, Kei?” Kit hummed, voice deep and teasing knowing what he wanted.

Blue eyes narrowed, pupils dilating at the sound of his true name on her lips fanning his desire. Kit was pleased that saying his name had that kind of effect on him and tucked that bit of information away for later.

Almost faster than she could see, Tatsuya rinsed them both off before shutting off the water. She yelped in surprise as he scooped her up like she weighed nothing and stepped out of the shower, her hands scrabbled for a grip on him. Nails digging into the firm planes of his shoulders as he grabbed a couple of towels and all but stomped off in the direction of his room still carrying her in his arms as he moved at lightning speed.

The door slamming behind them once they reached the bedroom.

Tatsuya only put Kit down on her feet for a few moments as he tossed the towels across his bed, then she was tossed right on top of them. Followed soon after by a very intense half dragon pinning her down, one of her hands somehow having found their way above her head, held there by one of his. Breathing heavily, damp blue strands curling around his face as he leaned over her, “This is what I’m going to do about it.”

“Wow…you’re fast.” Seina said almost innocently as she looked up from lowered lashes. The smile turned more predatory as her free hand shifted, her finger sliding to the tip of his cock pulling a loud moan from Tatsuya. His forehead dropping to rest against her shoulder as she settled her hand on his abdomen. “I mean really Kei…I didn’t know how fast you could be.”

His head snapped up, eyes locking on hers with an almost predatory glare that was at odds with the almost pleading words that left his mouth. “Why do you do this to me…?”

His soft whine was music to Kit’s ears and she hummed quietly, “Because you’re fun to play with.”

Stretching upwards off the bed she gave his lips a light peck, causing the ice-dragon to blush and blink at her in surprise before resuming his glare though after a short while it thawed, finally returning her own playful grin with a half-smile of his own. Though it was a premise of what was to come.

“You wanna play, huh?” he murmured as he bent his head, his lips trailing across her skin in an icy caress before latching his mouth onto her left nipple. He sucked sharply, almost painfully hard on the small nub of flesh which hardened within the cool confines of his mouth, teasing and torturing the sensitive flesh.

Kit moaned loudly at the action, her back arching upwards towards his mouth as one of her legs wrapped around his hip pulling him closer. Loving the sensation of his mouth on her which only encouraged him further. A soft chuckle leaving him against her flesh as he carefully nipped at the flesh, teasing it with his teeth and tongue which caused the young woman to squirm and wriggle beneath him in response.

He gave another sharp tug with his mouth, still being careful not to let his teeth puncture her skin. Her soft gasps and whines music to his ears, the quiet breathy sound as she pulled up her other leg and all but clung to him. Releasing the nipple he pressed kisses across her breast, his tongue swiping across the bare skin as he went leaving marks in his wake. Despite the tempting way she pulled herself upwards, pressing herself boldly against him since she couldn’t pull him down - he was too strong for that.

Her actions wore down his self-control. Earning a buck of his hips and another growling needy groan.

Her hips bucked and shifted against his as she silently demanded more. He both complied and ignored her demands, instead he captured the other nub of flesh providing it similar treatment. Teasing the sensitive flesh with nibbles and then soothed by the swipe of his cool tongue before releasing her other breast finally in order for his mouth to trail across her chest, leaving kisses and light bite marks in his wake between her breasts and collarbone.

“Ah…T-tatsu,” Kit purred as she squirmed under his ministrations. “You like to play rough, right?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the weather is way too hot to the point you get heat exhaustion, but thankfully you have a tsundere ice dragon to help you feel better and worry about you. Though it's debatable on whether you end up hot or cold in the shower... still, you learn what happens when you tease and push Tatsuya too far. Though you might like that.

His eyes flickered up to meet hers and then trailed down her clearly feminine, petite form. Lingering on the red marks he’d already left from their little interlude. A mixture of light bites and hickeys dotting the pale skin which created a conflict in emotions in him, a large part of them found the marks highly arousing and satisfying. But another part of him was concerned at the lack of control her was already displaying and the fact he could hurt her.

He pulled away then, shifting into a sitting position, removing her legs from where they locked around his waist. His fingers gently smoothing across her sides and across her stomach as he sat between her legs. His gaze and expression were soft as he whispered loud enough for her to hear, “…Tell me if I accidentally hurt you… alright?”

Surprise coloured her expression for a moment before Seina sat up as well, smiling as she put her hand on his cheek, cupping it lightly. He turned slightly pink in surprise at the action and she leaned in to kiss him before whispering softly against his lips, “It’ll be fine, I promise…I can take it.”

The reassurance earned her a smile from Tatsuya and he rested his forehead against hers for a few moments before pulling back. His concerns soothed. His mouth moved along the curve of her ear, nipping at her earlobe as his breath fanned against the sensitive flesh and he murmured, “…Lay back down.”

“But–”   Kit started but was cut off.

“Lay back down,” he said again and this time it was a command, his touch was still gentle but there was a touch of steel as he pressed her back against the pillows. He chuckled softly at the pout that the kitsune threw his way though he knew she wasn’t really upset at him. “Just do as you’re told for once?”

She laughed at his words and conceded to the demand, not that she had much choice in the matter. Still, she couldn’t help but blush at the intense look that he was aiming in her direction once she laid back on the towels and bedsheets. Resisting the urge to fidget beneath those sexy eyes…since when had he had such sexy eyes by the way? She wondered absently.

Tatsuya trailed his fingers across her stomach once she submitted to his demand. Water droplets clinging to the silky blue strands and trailing down over toned muscles to fall randomly onto her skin as he moved downwards. Gentle icy touches of his fingertips that slide across her stomach and lower, moving over hips and over thighs as he slid lower down her body before lowering his head his lips gently brush across Kit’s stomach, tongue swirling around her belly button as he looks up her body from lowered lashes, a heated look in those icy blue eyes as he gauged her response.

The sudden shift in speed to slow had Siena all but squirming beneath him as she bit her lower lip. The look in those icy eyes warned her not to try anything funny though and for once she behaved. Instead, pleading words hung on the tip of her tongue for more. It wasn’t enough…she needed more to quell the heat that was only growing in her and he’d promised to put it out.

“Tatsu please….” she whispered as her fingers twined in the covers.

It was as if he’d been waiting for those very words because not even a second after they slipped past her lips his hands slid to her thighs, parting them in a firm smooth movement. He settled between them, one finger traced over delicate folds causing her to buck her hips involuntarily and her petite form shudder. A rare smirk appeared on his lips as he watched her expression turn to one of pleasure in response to his touch and in a blink his mouth was on her, his cool tongue prodding at the sensitive flesh of her sex as his hands moved back to her thighs roughly holding them spread apart so she couldn’t close them.

“Oh!” Kit gasped and shuddered at the sudden sensation her legs trying to close instinctively but unable to.

Tatsuya snickered softly against her skin before his cool tongue slipped into her heated folds, tasting her sweetness on his tongue as he pressed deeper into the wet folds. He felt her struggle and attempt to shift her hips upwards for more as he ravished her with his tongue but he pressed her against the bed. Fingers digging roughly into her thighs hard enough to bruise, though he didn’t stop he continued to provide the stimuli that she craved with his tongue and mouth.

“Seina,” he purred her name softly against her folds causing her to whine again and shudder against the bed at the vibration of his mouth, his tongue teased the nub roughly, lapping and teasing the button of sensitive flesh. Before once more delving deep inside, she tasted sweet like honey and he continued lapping deep inside her before finally withdrawing. He licked his lips before moving one of his hands from a thigh to insert one slender finger into her heated depths.

Tatsuya continued to work the finger into her depths stretching her before working a second into her so that he could slowly stretch out the tight depths. As he worked he wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking sharply on the bud of flesh which caused Kit to cry out at the sudden spike of pleasure that washed over her.

“Ah!” she cried out flushed cheeks and unfocused blue and green eyes as her hands clutched at the sheets. Dark blonde strands spread out around her on the bed. Her chest was rising and falling sharply with panting breaths, her breasts jutting upwards as she arched her back off the bed as she felt the pleasure coiling in her body. The heat was building and surging through her body and she wanted to break and crash so badly….

“You’re not allowed to cum Seina…” He murmured quietly against her flesh as he released her clit.

Her eyes focused on him and she whimpered at the demand, though another part of her found it hot.

“Not yet. You understand?” He queried softly as his finger stilled and started to withdraw at her silence.

“Y-yes! D-don’t stop Kei!” she responded as one of her hands moved to clutch at dark blue strands.

He hummed quietly at her agreement and he resumed pumping his fingers in and out of her, sucking harder incrementally increasing the pressure causing her to cry out and tug at his strands in ecstasy every time he sucked harder or swirled his tongue. Sucking to the point where it must have been bordering on pleasure pain and yet Kit still urged him to continue, for more with her every breath. Each tug and sound spilling from her lips pulling low growls of approval from Tatsuya.

It wasn’t enough…she wasn’t at breaking point yet.

Eventually, Tatsuya finally backed off, leaving her a puddle of want and need beneath him. He crawled up her body, trailing soft kisses and nips over her already sensitized body pulling soft whines and mewls from her. Enjoying the way she shuddered beneath him, he smirked teasingly at her, “You’re a bit of a masochist aren’t you Seina?”

Earning a pout from Kit in return she altered her grip slightly and tugged at his shoulders sharply. Surprised, he complied, automatically shifting downwards. She pressed her lips against his, slanting her mouth against his and not caring for a second about the fact that his mouth tasted like her and the two exchanged a passionate lip lock that tasted like sin itself. 

Once they pulled back Kit finally answered when they parted from the kiss both panting and she added with a teasing smirk, “I do seem to prefer the rougher stuff, yes…though I’m sure you can handle it.”

“Of course…” Tatsuya gave a smirk back, rolling his hips so that his cock pressed enticingly against her heat.

Kit groaned and canted her hips in response as he rubbed against her wet folds. A soft breathless laugh escaped her and she lowered a hand to lightly stroke him before adjusting him to the right angle. Pushing the tip of Tatsu’s dick down as she rolled her own hips slightly to ease him into her slowly. “You’ll want to do that gently…at least at first….”

He made a breathless laugh his fingers clutching at the sheets, his eyes unfocused as he tried to control his base desires as she turned the tables on him briefly. His jaw clenched and shoulders locked as she moved against him. Her heat was almost scolding against his flesh as she slowly worked him inside of her wet folds.

She watched him with a smile, somewhat between teasing and encouraging. If she was honest though it was a pleasure to see him twitching and moaning in pleasure as she slowly took him inside. It was sweet after the way he’d teased her earlier though she knew it would be short-lived. Still, it did her wonders being able to see Tatsuya so enthralled and turned on.

He was beautiful.

Tatsuya was inside her quite quickly, considering how well he prepared her earlier.  He shifted his position then, leaning down to press wet kisses and playful nips across the arch of her neck and along her collarbone. Allowing her to get accustomed to his size though Kit was quite horny by that point so it wasn’t long before she was shifting her hips, silently telling him she was ready for more. Pulling a quiet groan from the half-dragon with her eagerness though he was wary of hurting her.

He thrust slowly at first, obviously trying to be careful with her though as the passions ignited once more he found it increasingly difficult to remember to be careful of her. The hot glove that encased him perfectly with each thrust and the hips that canted against his. The soft whimpers and mewls that played like music in his ears. They all served to destroy his control, his fingers digging bitingly into her hip as he picked up his speed.

Kit could practically see the stars and let out a breathy moan of pleasure, urging him to go faster…harder.

His control wavering though Kit brought him back into focus when she brought his face closer to hers. Heated breath tickled his ear as she whispered in his ear, “Don’t be afraid to leave bruises, Kei.”

A growl reverberated deep from Tatsuya’s throat in response to the open invitation. His mouth moving back to her neck once more as it had at the beginning. Latching onto the side of the neck, teeth worrying the delicate flesh there as he suckled on her neck creating a hickie no doubt and pulling a pleased moan from Kit. The sound only further arousing him as his cock twitched within her hot confines. A precursor to his slamming down into her, and his pace was suddenly intense.

The turn of events only served to turn the small kitsune on more, earning a soft, “Oh God yes…”

The pace was intense, impassioned and unstoppable, it was also most certainly leave bruises.

Kit was in heaven, her hands clawed at Tatsu’s back in response to the overwhelming pleasure. Nails digging into firm muscle and leaving red marks across shoulder blades which only pulled soft hisses and growls from Tatsuya. She couldn’t even keep up with his pace and instead was left just clutching at him, her legs locked around his waist. Her words becoming pleas for him to continue as her moans became an almost constant whine of pleasure.

He released her neck with a quiet pop and instead panted against her ear. He didn’t need urging anymore though he wasn’t quite aware of just how far his control was slipping Tatsuya slipped into his half-dragon form without noticing. The tips of his hair turning icy silver-blue, the silvery-blue markings appearing on his cheeks and chest and the ears were delicately pointed.

Kit could tell that he was losing his precious control, and she was loving every second of it.

“Cum…Cum for me Seina…” he growled against her ear, incisors poking out from between parted lips.

She cried out, coming hard and fast against him finally shattering from pleasure.

Tatsuya groaned quietly against her neck, peppering kisses against the sweat-slicked skin as he felt how her already tight vagina tightened almost like a vice around him as her climax crashed around her. Making it impossible for him to last. He soon followed groaning in pleasure. Kit returned the favour of kisses across his jaw as he shuddered against her.

Both of them crashing into a sea of pleasure and ecstasy.

Kit was panting from the exertion, and while Tatsuya was breathing heavily from earning his release, it was quite obvious that he wasn’t tired. If anything it was more his control that was drained than anything else. Obviously, the half-dragon could go a few rounds without any problem, which was a promising thought but one for later - for now, she was going to bask in the afterglow and she hummed quietly as he lay down on her, enjoying the familiar weight on her.

His head resting right on her heart as her fingertips smoothed through the silky blue strands that clung lightly to the sweat-slicked skin, gently she pet his hair. Rubbing soothing circles into his scalp as his eyes closed and he nuzzled against her chest.

He pulled out of her with a small whine and Kit giggled at his reaction, earning a grunt in response.

“That was amazing, you know,” she murmured quietly, giving an honest compliment.

Tatsuya’s cheeks reddened in response and he didn’t answer, though his arms slowly wrapped around her, sliding and shifting until he got them around her properly. After a few minutes of silence though he glanced up at her then, looking upset with himself as he mumbled almost under his breath, “You’re going to be sore…I didn’t mean…”

Seina laughed again, loudly this time drawing a confused look from Tatsuya, who looked at her silently questioning.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way so don’t worry, Kei.”


End file.
